Solo mía
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Nadie debe meterse con lo que le pertenece a Kaede Rukawa. Nadie. Nunca. [One-shot/Lemon]


**Solo mía**

* * *

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Summary: **Nadie debe meterse con lo que le pertenece a Kaede Rukawa. Nadie. Nunca.

* * *

Rukawa no es un tipo que demuestre mucho lo que siente. Siempre fue reservado y nunca nadie sabía lo que podría llegar a estar pensando o sintiendo en las distintas situaciones que no tuvieran que ver con el básquet.

Era el número uno y el chico más popular de la secundaria Shojoku y lo hacía sin esfuerzo, las chicas se ocupaban de eso por medio de sus alabanzas y adoraciones, cosas que a él le daban realmente igual. Su objetivo era ser el mejor en el básquet y seguir mejorando para poder viajar a Estados Unidos y seguir con su sueño de jugar en las grandes ligas de basketball.

Pero a él ya no sólo le interesaba picar el balón simplemente. Había algo más, como todo hombre, y eran las mujeres.

Con el tiempo, y más cuando fue creciendo, fue conociendo el mundo las mujeres y del sexo, fiestas y cuanta mierda lo invitasen (que iba más por cortesía que por gusto). Pero allí siempre se ligaba alguna y después hacía desgaste físico corporal con la dichosa que fue capaz de encantarlo… pero sólo por ese momento.

Muchos habían creído que era gay por la falta de interés en las mujeres. Aunque, pasando tiempo, se fue aburriendo de esa vida "secreta" y dejó de salir y sólo se enfocaba en el juego y los campeonatos.

Su vida siguió su curso y entre su día a día hubo una chica que había logrado captar su interés. Había una época en la que odiaba tanta la atención del público (aún lo odiaba), pero ella no lo molestaba.

En una fiesta logró encararla y se la apretó contra una columna en medio de la oscuridad de esa casa que sólo era iluminada por luces de colores y lapsos de flashes blancos. La música en sus oídos y él sólo podía concentrarse en restregar su bulto contra el vientre de la chica que intentaba seguirle el paso, pero Rukawa no tenía compasión y seguía quitándole el aire devorando sus labios y manoseándola por todos lados, tocando donde no debería por ser la primera vez que arribaba a ella.

Día a día la encerraba junto con él en lugares estrechos, la hacía desaparecer en horarios de clases o donde fuera, sin que nadie supiera, y le hacía tantas cosas que ella pedía por favor que se detuviera porque sentía que se moriría allí mismo. Y lograr eso en ella le encantaba.

Un día, la encontró donde no debía y con la persona que no debía. Él sabía que ese estúpido le gustaba su chica y tampoco podía salir y cagarlo a piñas por mirarla o hablarle. Pero él no sólo perdía el control sino que también quería recompensaciones por tales cosas y ya tenía en mente lo que quería.

Cuando la pequeña chica fue donde él la citó, ella esperó paciente a que apareciera. Le llamó bastante la atención que la citara en el vestidor del equipo y los nervios la atacaron al pensar que podría haber alguien, pero cuando entró vio que estaba vacio y suspiró más tranquila.

Las luces se apagaron de golpe y ella se quedó inmóvil. Los escalofríos y la ansiedad por la anticipación la atacaron de golpe cuando unos brazos la tomaron por la cintura y un cuerpo en su espalda la llevó contra la pared más cercana. La respiración en su oído hizo que los calores le subieran al rostro y se indignara.

— Rukawa… — se quejó volteando hacia él —: Deja de hacer esas cosas… un día me matarás…

— Hmp…

De repente, el chico la tomó por las nalgas y la obligó a levantar las piernas para que las enredara en su cadera y así poder apoyar su protuberancia en la pelvis de la chica. Ella gimió ante el roce y apretó los labios intentando mostrarse seria, pero él le podía, siempre le pudo y sólo suspiró para calmarse. Siempre era lo mismo.

— Estoy muy molesto Haruko Akagi…

Ella tembló en sus brazos. Ese chico estaba siendo sincero, su voz era casi de ultratumba ¿Y ahora qué había hecho?

— ¿Qu-qué? ¿Por qué? — exigió desentendida.

— Tsk… — él achinó los ojos y la miró fijamente, haciendo un extraño mohín que era entre tierno y escalofriante que casi la hace desvanecerse de lo hermoso que era —. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de coquetear con el estúpido de Sakuragi?

— Ahhh — pareció burlarse cuando entendió el repentino enojo del chico —. Pero, Kaede-kun… sólo somos amigos y nos gusta bromear…

— Ese tarado aún está enamorado de ti y tú le coqueteas tonta… me parece que tendré que demostrarte que eres sólo mía y de nadie más…

Ella iba a replicar, pero los labios del morocho abarcaron los suyos en un beso extremadamente salvaje, haciéndola tragarse todas las palabras innecesarias y que no tendrían valor alguno para él, porque jamás escuchaba, él sólo la quería a ella entera y que lo demostrara con su dulce y suave cuerpo.

El sexo con ella se había vuelto una adicción al paso del tiempo; sentir esa calidez en todo su cuerpo y el cariño que le profesaba con sus dulces gemidos y sofocados jadeos, cuando la besaba y ella presionaba sus labios temblorosos, recibiendo y tratando de brindarle también. Nunca era egoísta, siempre quería darle algo a cambio y para él, eso, fue lo que lo volvió loco y logró obsesionarlo. Ella era su obsesión, suya y sólo suya y no quería que ningún imbécil pelirrojo captara la atención de su chica.

Rukawa es un chico que no demuestra lo que siente. Pero sabe demostrarlo…

Besó con parcimonia el blanquecino cuello de la muchacha, dejando cuantas marcas pudiera, sabiendo que si alguien los llegara a ver ella tendría problemas. Pero no importaba, eso demostraría que ella tenía dueño y que nadie podía tocar lo que era suyo a pesar de que nadie lo supiera. Porque no sólo él lo escondía, ella también, alegando que una relación clandestina hacía aflorar una adrenalina que nunca habían experimentado en sus vidas.

Él, la estrella de Shohoku, mejor basketbolista, el más popular de todos; ella, la hermana del anterior capitán del equipo y la chica más amable de toda la secundaria, siempre con buenas notas y siendo correcta.

Las sensaciones, cuando sus cuerpos se acoplaban, eran únicas y Rukawa estaba tan desesperado por hundirse en ella como ella de sentirlo bien profundo en su ser. Pero, él tenía bastante control cuando no perdía sus cabales y ella debía pagar lo que había hecho.

Sólo llevaba la bragueta desabrochada mientras que ella tenía la blusa abierta de par en par y su falda estaba a los pies de su amado junto con las braguitas blancas que se había puesto esa mañana.

— Haruko… mírame — le pidió a la sonrojada y extasiada chica. Ella hizo el intentó y se encontró con la mirada azulina de su acompañante quien la escrutaba seriamente.

— ¿Qu-qué o-ocurre? — intentó respirar profundo cuando sintió un mordiscó brusco en su pezón derecho —. ¡Auch! ¿Por qué? — se quejó ante la mirada divertida de su chico quien mantenía cautivo su pequeño pezón entre los dientes.

— Porque debes saberlo querida… a nadie debes coquetearle… — movió sólo un poco la lengua rozando aquel pico rosado haciéndola chillar.

— Ru-rukawa no es… no es gracioso — respiró con dificultad cuando él chupó aquel seno de manera brusca, logrando llevar corrientes y corrientes eléctricas a través de las venas de la chica, picándole la piel y sintiendo como se acumulaban su ansiedad y frustración en un solo lugar.

— ¿Quién dijo que bromeaba? — bajó una mano mientras que la otra aún sostenía a la chica de la cintura. Bajó un poco su pantalón sin dejarlo caer, sólo quitó su polla, dura como una roca —. Este es tu castigo, deberías saberlo ya…

— No distingo los castigos de los premios — murmuró sofocada por el calor de ambos cuerpos. Rukawa sólo pudo arquear sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa y la volvió a besar a la vez que se adentraba de una sola embestida en la chica. Ella quiso gritar, pero él aún la besaba y la lengua del chico parecía hacerle el amor coordinando con las embestidas que le daba.

Separó sus labios, ella apoyó su frente en el hombro del chico, abrazándolo por el cuello mientras que él seguía embistiendo y gimiendo ronco y bajo para poder escucharla a ella nada más.

Era tan cálida, tan mojada y suave que soñaba con sólo mantenerse unido a ella así siempre, siempre. Besó con deleite sus pechos cuando ella se apoyó contra la pared tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y tomándolo de los hombros para no caer.

— Más… más — pidió desesperada por sentir el placer máximo. Él sólo cumplió sus deseos, pues el quería que ella se viniera cuanto antes… porque tenía otros planes para su corrida.

Cuando la sintió apretarlo y se volvió dificultosa la penetración, hizo todo el control que pudo para no correrse con ella, no llevaba puesto condón y sólo porque tenía otras intenciones para castigarla como se debía.

Ella intentó reprimir el grito de éxtasis cuando logró alcanzar la gloria. Los músculos se le aflojaron y perdió fuerzas; con ayuda del morocho, pudo dejar sus pies en el suelo. Sus manos abrazando el cuello del chico que la miraba a los ojos profundamente, hipnotizándola fácilmente.

Sus pequeñas manos estaban contra la fría pared y su mejilla derecha se apoyaba también, su pecho igual. Sólo sintió las manos del chico tomarla por las caderas y llevarla un poco hacia atrás, dejando en dirección a él su culo. Un dedo, luego dos, tocaron la empapada vagina de la chica y se dirigieron sigilosamente hacia el pequeño agujerito.

— ¡¿Qué ha-haces?! — chilló cuando sintió un dedo dentro de su ano, siendo mojado con sus propios fluidos. Rukawa no contestó, él solo continuó tocando allí, sumándole otro dedo al pequeño agujero.

Aún tenía su pene empapado y ya lubricado su nuevo destino, arrimó el glande entre las bellas nalgas firmes y carnosas de su chica y se fue haciendo espacio en aquel estrecho canal.

— ¡AH!

— Shhh… tranquila — susurró en su oído, entrando de a poco y acariciando con su nariz la nuca de la chica para calmarla, dejando pequeños besos mojado. Ella gritó de dolor y él se quedó quieto una vez que logró adentrarse allí por completo. Besó tiernamente la mejilla empapada de llanto mientras la llenaba de caricias e intentaba moverse minúsculamente.

Se hizo hacia atrás, tomando firmemente sus caderas y volvió a entrar. La primera embestida. Ella gimió del dolor y se mordió los labios mientras recibía besos mojados desde sus hombros hasta su espalda, suaves, parsimoniosos y otra embestida vino. Eran lentos y algo dolorosos, la carne virginal se abría al tamaño del pene de Rukawa, con suavidad. No quería lastimarla, pero deseaba llegar a ella en todos los sentidos y él, siendo frío como el témpano, la amaba y quería darle todo lo que pudiera.

— Te quiero — susurró cuando la sexta embestida la hizo arquearse hacia él, señal de que quería más. Sonrió tiernamente y la tomó con más firmeza, hundiéndose con un poco más de fuerza y oyendo el coro cantar. A Haruko ya no le dolía.

Cuanto más se unían, más ella lo sentía y él creía que era maravilloso. Odiaba la cursilería y se sentía dichoso de que ella hubiera madurado y no hiciera lo que hacía de más chica, sonrojarse y tartamudear era cosa del pasado. Si lo lograba ahora, era por otras cuestiones, como las de ahora.

Una mano se deslizó de la pequeña cadera hacia el centro de nervios de la chica y la acarició, no iba a ser egoísta, le daría todo el placer que pudiera. Ella gritó y se apretó más haciendo que Rukawa perdiera el control y el primer chorro de semen escapara. Se contuvo y volvió a penetrarla mientras le acariciaba el clítoris hinchado. Haruko no lo soportó y se vino una vez más, por lo que él se dio el placer de embestirla cuantas veces necesitó para liberarse, ahora, él.

— Rukawa — gritó extasiada cuando lo sintió venirse en ella y aquella protuberancia ya no apretara por lo flácida que se había puesto.

Se mantuvieron quietos, respirando dificultosos cuando de repente la luz se encendió y el ruido de pasos los dejó congelados. Rukawa tenía una contextura bastante grande y Haruko era pequeñita, ocultar su identidad no fue tan dificultoso, pero aún así no podrían disimular mucho, pues había una falda a sus pies, su pelvis seguía unido a su trasero y las piernas de ella se veían perfectamente.

— Aún estás aquí Ru… — las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta. Ver al chico con una mano en la pared sosteniéndose y otra sosteniendo unas firmes y agraciadas caderas había dejado a Mitsui con la boca abierta.

Haruko estaba sonrojadísima y trató de esconder su rostro entre sus brazos aún estando apoyada en la pared, y Rukawa no se movió ni un centímetro porque no quería que ese idiota viera el trasero de su novia.

— ¿Qué quieres Mitsui? — dijo cabreado. El chico de la cicatriz dio un respingo y empezó a sonreír con picardía por haber agarrado al perfectito Kaede Rukawa con las manos en la masa y en una situación bastante bochornosa. Le hubiera encantado tener su celular a mano para sacar alguna foto, pero para su desgracia lo había dejado en su bolsa con Sakuragi que lo esperaba en el pasillo.

— Sólo vine a buscar las llaves de mi casa que dejé en el casillero — dijo mientras abría éste y sacaba de allí las llaves haciéndolas retintinear—. Bueno, los dejo con la diversión — guiñándole el ojo al morocho quien lo ignoró con un pequeño sonrojo.

Gracias a Dios que sus pantalones no se habían bajado ni un centímetro, aún estaban calzados en sus caderas y sólo su pene estaba afuera. Se salió de Haruko quien seguía cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Él se abrochó los pantalones y tomó la falda de su novia para rodear las caderas de la chica con ésta y abotonarla, dejándola en su lugar. La hizo girar y le quitó las manos del rostro, estaba roja, muy roja, cosa que la hizo reír.

— ¡No es gracioso! ¡Fue bochornoso! — se quejó haciendo un mohín. Rukawa sólo sonrió y le acomodó el corpiño para abrocharle, luego, la camisa y dejarla en su lugar. Acarició los cabellos de la chica y sacudió los propios con una mano mientras la otra tomaba la pequeña de Haruko para conducirlos a la salida.

— Vamos a comer algo… tengo hambre… — dijo sonriente. Ella suspiró y asintió colgándose su bolso y él el suyo —: Vamos por mi bicicleta…

— Rukawa…

— Dime — murmuró con el cejo fruncido, odiaba cuando era tan formal con él.

— Siempre tuve esta curiosidad… ¿Cómo haces para andar en bicicleta durmiendo?

— Años de hacerlo… debe ser un sexto sentido — dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Oh…

…

— ¡Se los juro! — dijo el tirador de tres puntos —: Lo enganché a Rukawa en una situación bastante _vulnerable_ con una chica… me odié por no tener el celular para sacarle una foto — se quejó ante los curiosos del equipo.

— Chicos, dejen de hablar de eso por favor…

— Ahhh ya cállate cuatro ojos… déjalo que lo cuente, después de todo esto deja en claro que ese estúpido kitsune no es rarito como creíamos… por fin una chica digna de su atención… — se burló el pelirrojo cuando sintió su presencia.

Rukawa sólo lo ignoró cuando, de repente, fue rodeado por sus compañeros de entrenamiento, obligándolo a detenerse.

— ¿Qué les pasa? Tarados — suspiró fastidiado.

— ¿Quién era la chica esa?

— ¿La chica esa? — miró extrañado al pelirrojo que mostraba una cara pervertida.

— No te hagas el tonto… yo te vi, la chica de ayer — dijo Mitsui dándole un puñetazo amistoso y doloroso al morocho quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Que les importa… — masculló.

— ¡Claro que importa, mocoso! — dijo molesto —. Después de todo, esto demuestra que no eres rarito…

— ¿Ra-rarito? — su ojo derecho hizo un tic ante lo que había dicho el molesto y tramposo Mitsui.

— Sí, pues… nunca hablas de mujeres y no te hemos visto con nadie nunca… — dijo Ryota.

— Que no me vean no significa que no haya estado con alguien… — dijo ya demasiado fastidiado.

— Vamos, no seas tímido zorrito — dijo Hanamichi pellizcándole la mejilla, éste le dio un cachetazo para apartar la mano de ese fastidioso idiota. Éste se molestó y vociferó que dijera quien era la chica, que no se hiciera el grandioso y misterioso.

— Está bien… ¿Quieren saber? — dijo con ganas de matar a medio mundo.

— Vamos, habla — lo apuró Hisashi.

— Está bien… — tomó aire. Lo que nunca se dio cuenta es que no eran sólo ellos cuatro, atrás de él estaban Ayako, Kogure, Akagi y el resto del equipo. Akagi era el entrenador del equipo junto con Kogure, pues ambos ya habían terminado la secundaria y siguieron el próximo paso, la universidad —. La chica que me estaba follando ayer es Haruko Akagi ¿contento?

Todos se quedaron congelados en su lugar. El único que reaccionó fue Akagi quien parecía sufrir la posesión de algún espíritu diabólico con deseos de matar a la gran estrella de Shohoku.

Rukawa no le tenía miedo, lo respetaba y aprendía de sus consejos. Jamás se comportó como un idiota compulsivo, pero siempre hay una primera vez ¿no?

— ¿Qué… ¡QUÉ TÚ QUÉ!? — gritó el gori. Hanamichi iba a poner manos en el asunto, pero prefirió dejarlo a manos del gorila porque hasta él se había cagado en los pantalones, como muchos otros allí los cuales se apartaron como rayo del lugar dejando al pobre Rukawa solo con la muerte.

— Espera Akagi… tu hermana ya es grande y ella y yo…

— ¡ME IMPORTA MIERDA! YO TE MATO — le gritó furioso cuando quiso abalanzarse hacia el nuevo capitán del equipo y fue detenido por Kogure, Ayako y Ryota y la pequeña figura de su hermana se posaba frente a él con los brazos extendidos.

— Juro que si lo tocas, hermano, conocerás mi furia — dijo la chica. Por primera vez actuaba de manera "ruda" con su hermano, pues ella era un ángel que nunca se enojaba y solía llorar. Ahora, ya no era así y si tenía que defender lo que era suyo, lo haría.

— No te metas en esto Haruko, estoy muy enojado contigo…

— Y yo igual, hermano… — se giró hacia Rukawa —. Eres un bocón, después hablas de Hanamichi y tú eres igual — le dijo enojada.

— Ellos me molestaron — se quiso defender pero ante la amenazante mirada de su novia prefirió callar.

— Esto, lo hablaremos en casa como personas civilizadas — dijo la chica, terminando así con el tema. Pero Akagi no quería quedarse así y cuando quiso decir algo, la mirada asesina de su hermana lo hizo tragar duro por primera vez en su vida —. En. Casa. Hablaremos. Hermano.

Todos temblaron ante lo tétrica que había sonado y sin consentimiento del chico, tomó su mano y arrastró a Rukawa fuera de la cancha.

Rukawa sonrió y suspiró tranquilo, ella lo había salvado de una bien grande… ya la recompensaría como él sabía hacerlo muy bien.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A: **_Bueno, hola, soy nueva en el fandom Slam Dunk y me inicio con un RukaHaru. No me gusta el yaoi y tampoco el personaje de Haruko, pero si Rukawa :3_

_Espero que les haya gustado, este pairing me recuerda al SasuSaku xD quizás por eso lo hice. Por parte de Haruko es un poco OoC y de Rukawa puede que también xD_

_No sé si haré otro, pero quizás puede que si… siempre puede haber probabilidades de que lo haga :)_

_Sayonara!_


End file.
